


Always Check The Door

by liane1787



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Dom Dean, Established Relationship, M/M, Mary Finds Out, Spanking, Sub Sam, Subdrop, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liane1787/pseuds/liane1787
Summary: Sam and Dean are in an established relationship, but having Mary at the bunker has put a definite cramp in their…extracurricular activities. After several weeks of being secretive, only being able to sneak kisses on occasion, and pretty much no sex, the boys finally have a brilliant idea. The dungeon! It’s soundproof, in a corner of the bunker where Mary almost never goes, and therefore perfect. Except that just because Maryalmostnever goes to that corner of the bunker, doesn’t mean shenevergoes there.





	Always Check The Door

**Author's Note:**

> Just so that it's clear ahead of time, Sam and Dean have been in a relationship for about 10 years in this story. There's no discussion of a safe word or rules, but only because those things have already been established for them. I promise, everything is completely consensual and has been talked out thoroughly between the boys. The parts from Mary's POV make it seem more abusive than consensual, but that's because she's seeing it completely out of context. This is my first time writing any sort of BDSM anything, so I apologize if anything comes across as out of line or over the top. As always, I'd love to hear what you think!

“Sam, cut it out already!”

 

“What? I’m not doing anything.”

 

“You’re being irritating. Quit it!”

 

“Yeah, well you’re being an ass, so you quit it.”

 

“Bitch!”

 

“Jerk!”

 

“Boys!” Mary shouted over both of them, using her best ‘Mom voice’. She looked at them sternly. “Do I need to separate you two?”

 

“No, ma’am,” Dean answered, looking sheepish.

 

“No, Mom,” Sam agreed. “Sorry.”

 

Mary shook her head at her grown children acting like…well, children and looked back down at the books she was using for research. Meanwhile, Sam and Dean glared at each other over their laptops. Sam pushed himself up from the table with a huff, muttering something about grabbing a beer from the kitchen.

 

“I should go apologize,” Dean sighed a minute or two later, getting up to follow his brother. “Otherwise he’s gonna be impossible to deal with.”

 

“Dean…” Mary sighed tiredly.

 

“Just gonna talk to him, Mom,” Dean promised.

 

He stalked through the hall, headed for the kitchen, when a big hand suddenly shot out and spun him into one of the storage rooms along the way.

 

“What the hell!” Dean’s hands instinctively dipped for the gun in his waistband.

 

“Shh,” Sam scolded.

 

“Goddammit, Sam,” Dean lowered his voice to a whisper and glared at his brother. “I almost shot you!”

 

“No you didn’t,” Sam grinned and crowded further into Dean’s personal space. “I was hoping you’d follow me. I miss you De. I love having Mom here, I do. Really getting to know her for the first time. But three weeks of not being able to do anything more than look at you, only being able to sneak kisses here and there…it’s driving me crazy.”

 

“I know, baby,” the irritation faded completely out of Dean’s voice. He brushed a few strands of hair out of Sam’s eyes and kissed him gently. “I miss you too. I promise, though, as soon as we get through this hunt we’re researching now you and me are gonna give Mom some kind of excuse, hole up in the closest motel we can find, and we’re not leaving until you’ve come so many times that you can’t even remember your own name.”

 

“Promise?” Sam’s eyes widened eagerly.

 

“Damn right,” Dean said smugly.

 

He buried his hands in Sam’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss, this one much rougher than the first. Sam whimpered happily and let his own hands drift to Dean’s belt.

 

“We can’t,” he hated to do it, but Dean had to stop him. “Mom’s still in the library. She could hear.”

 

“Then how about we go someplace where we know she won’t be able to hear?” Sam suggested. “Someplace conveniently close by, but also conveniently soundproof. Someplace right here in the bunker.”

 

“Sammy, you’re a genius!”

 

Dean couldn’t believe it had taken them this long to think of the dungeon. It wasn’t like their Mom ever had reason to go to that corner of the bunker, and even if she did, like Sam had pointed out the dungeon was soundproof. A slow, sly smile spread across Dean’s face and he twisted a hand into the front of Sam’s shirt, dragging his brother out of the storage room and down the hall.

 

They raced through the halls as quietly as they could. As soon as they got there, Dean kicked the door behind them and slammed Sam into the wall. He moved his hands from the front of Sam’s shirt to his wrists, pinning them to the wall next to his head while he nipped at Sam’s throat.

 

Sam whined and tilted his head to the side, giving Dean better access. He tugged at his wrists and arched his hips forward to try to get any pressure he could on his almost painfully hard cock. Dean tightened his grip on Sam’s wrists, moving his body back and biting a little harder in warning.

 

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch,” he tsk-ed, eyes glinting playfully. “Gonna cost you, little brother.”

 

“Yeah? Well I’m not exactly seeing any ‘costing’ going on here,” Sam taunted.

 

“Oh, you are so going to regret saying that,” Dean promised with a grin. He squeezed Sam’s wrists even tighter for a second and then let go to stand a few feet away and crossed his arms over his chest. “Strip.”

 

“Fuck yeah,” Sam quickly dragged his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans and boxers off.

 

He’d barely gotten his legs free of the tangle of clothes when Dean pounced again. Not giving Sam time to react, Dean quickly dragged him away from the wall and buckled his hands into the shackles hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the dungeon.

 

“Much better,” Dean smirked. He trailed his fingers up Sam’s body teasingly until his hand rested at the base of his throat.

 

“Please…” Sam whined and tilted his head back in invitation.

 

“Looks like it’s been way too long since we played like this, Sammy,” Dean tightened his hand around Sam’s throat. Not enough to completely cut off his air, but enough to make him struggle for it. “First the touching, now the talking without permission. Seems like you forgot all the rules. That true?”

 

“N-no, Dean,” Sam gasped.

 

“Hmm,” Dean nipped at Sam’s lower lip. “I’m not so sure about that, baby boy.”

 

He circled around Sam slowly, letting himself just look and enjoy. It had been ten years since both of them had finally admitted the more than brotherly feelings they had for each other, and probably about eight since they’d started getting into the BDSM side of things, but the sight of his muscular, tanned, unbelievably sexy brother stretched out in front of him still never failed to make Dean a little weak at the knees. That Sam, one of the strongest, bravest hunters on the planet – hell the strongest, bravest _person_ on the planet as far as Dean was concerned – would give himself over and submit so completely to Dean…he doubted anyone could look at a gift like that and not be in awe.

 

The hesitation must have been just long enough, because Sam frowned and turned his head to look over his shoulder, concerned.

 

“Dean?” he asked. “Hey. What is it?”

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Dean dropped out of his ‘dom’ mode for a moment to kiss Sam gently.

 

“That’s because I had an amazing role model to look up to,” Sam smiled. He leaned into the kiss, but when they broke apart his eyes had a playful spark in them. “Now are we doing this or are we going to keep having our little chick flick moment here?”

 

“Oh, you little…” Dean didn’t give him any more warning than that before his hand cracked down hard on Sam’s ass.

 

Sam yelped and jerked forward, more from surprise than pain. He smirked at his brother over his shoulder one more time and then angled his bottom out. Dean happily laid down several more hard slaps, admiring the pink glow that quickly bloomed across Sam’s ass, and had to reach down to adjust himself in his jeans. His zipper was digging uncomfortably into his rock hard erection, but he wasn’t quite ready to take them off yet. He wanted to draw things out a little, have some fun, and things were going to end way too quickly once they were both naked. He supposed he should be embarrassed about how quickly he was losing control, but it had been three weeks of almost no sex when he was used to getting it almost every day. And Sam looked just as strung out as he was.

 

Dean twined the fingers of one hand through Sam’s hair and jerked his head back, nipping at his jaw as he wrapped his other hand around his brother’s hip and pulled Sam back into him. Sam whimpered in a mix of pleasure and pain as the rough denim of Dean’s jeans rubbed against his stinging backside, but he pushed further back, both needing and wanting more. Dean’s hand on his hip was so teasingly close to his dripping cock that he thought he would go crazy.

 

“Dean…oh God, Dean…” Sam barely even noticed the words tumbling from his mouth until he felt his brother smile against his jaw.

 

“Strike three, Sammy.”

 

__________

 

 

Mary looked up from the bookshelves and rubbed at her sore neck. The lore she needed just wasn’t in the library, which meant they either didn’t have them or she was going to have to go searching through the bunker for books that might. The boys were starting to teach her about the internet and how to search for things that way, but she and computers were still on iffy terms. Banking on the fact that the bunker had just about every lore book known to man, she assumed she would find something if she looked hard enough. Or maybe Sam would know. He seemed to have a fairly good grasp on what they had and where it might be.

 

Actually, speaking of the boys, she suddenly realized that they had been gone quite a while. Mary groaned and pushed herself to her feet, hoping that she wasn’t going to find them screaming at each other somewhere. Dean had said he was only going to apologize, but she recognized the stubborn streak in both of her sons and had seen them butt heads several times over the past few weeks. Which generally ended with them hurling insults at one another or one refusing to speak to the other for a day or two.

 

She felt a pang of guilt as she realized that her presence wasn’t helping. In fact, she was probably the one causing most of the tension between them. They’d lived their entire lives without her, and suddenly here she was invading their space, trying to be a mother to two grown men. Meanwhile, she was still coming to terms with the fact that said grown men were the four-year-old and six-month-old sons she remembered. It was enough to stress anyone out. Add the stress of being a hunter on top of all that…it was a recipe for disaster.

 

She wandered through the halls, glancing into and dismissing rooms as she passed them. Some she already knew only contained artifacts. Others she’d peeked into to find only labs or bedrooms. She sighed as she closed another door, and froze when she heard a yelp come from further down the hall. A second later there was the sound of someone being hit, followed by another cry.

 

Falling naturally into hunter mode, Mary crept forward. No matter that her children were over thirty years older than she remembered them, she was a still a mother. And that cry had come from one of them, she was sure of it. Sam, she thought.

 

A door about halfway down the hall was open just a crack. As Mary moved quietly towards it two more yells came from inside. Unsure of what could have gotten into the heavily warded bunker, she prepared herself for anything. Anything except what she actually saw.

 

Peering through the slightly open door, she gasped. Sam was in the middle of the dungeon (she remembered them showing that to her when she’d first gotten here), completely naked, with his arms shackled above his head. Dean was standing behind him, belt doubled up and dangling from his hand. As Mary watched he let his arm snap forward and Sam jerked away with a yelp as the leather cracked against him.

 

This time he cried out louder than he had the previous few times. Dean let the belt drop to the floor and moved around to stand in front of his brother. He reached up and put his hand to Sam’s throat, and spoke quietly to him as he slowly tightened his hand.

 

For a moment Mary was stunned absolutely still. She had never, _never_ expected that Dean could get this out of hand over a silly argument. He was so protective of Sammy that she would never in a million years have believed he was capable of the abuse she was seeing.

 

Her paralysis snapped as she saw Sam’s eyes roll back and she lunged through the door.

 

__________

 

 

“Strike three, Sammy,” Dean growled into his ear.

 

Sam shivered in anticipation at the words. This was so much more than he had hoped for when he’d first dragged his brother into that storage room. He thought that maybe he would be able to goad Dean into some slightly more intense sex than they’d been able to have lately with Mom right down the hall. But this? This was…he didn’t even have the words right now. Which might have something to do with the fact that he was so strung out that he could barely even remember his own _name_ right now.

 

Dean nipped harder at his ear and the side of his throat while the hand in his hair tightened and the one on his hip disappeared. Sam heard the clink of Dean’s belt buckle and whined impatiently as he fumbled one-handed to get it off.

 

“Y’know, baby boy,” Dean scolded as he finally freed his belt from the loops. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d almost think you wanted this.”

 

“Except you do know better,” Sam answered with a smirk. “Looks like you need to come up with a better form of punishment. Kind of defeats the purpose if I enjoy it.”

 

“You enjoy every form of punishment,” Dean laughed. “We could be here until the end of time trying to find something you don’t enjoy.”

 

“Sounds like a good existence to me,” Sam suggested. His laugh turned into a groan of arousal as Dean folded his belt in half and almost caressed him with it.

 

Sam unconsciously relaxed into the gentle touch. Which, he realized a split second later, was exactly what Dean had been waiting for. He yelped and shot forward as far as the shackles would allow at the sudden line of fire that exploded across his ass.

 

“You bastard!” Sam laughed as he settled back into his original position.

 

“Can’t have you getting too comfortable, Sammy,” Dean teased. He kicked Sam’s feet a little further apart and started in with the belt again.

 

Even though Sam cried out with every snap of the belt, his cock, which was still hard as ever and steadily leaking precome, was proof enough that he was enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure. Dean hadn’t asked him to count, but he had a running tally in his head anyway, and it was after number eight that a shout broke free that was a bit louder than he had been letting out up to that point.

 

Dean immediately dropped the belt to the floor and moved around in front of him, in tune enough with Sam after all these years to know that he’d had enough. He trailed his fingers up Sam’s chest until his hand rested against the base of his throat again. Sam tilted his head back and leaned forward, adding a bit of pressure as Dean tightened his hand.

 

“So gorgeous, baby,” Dean whispered to him. He stepped closer so that he was just barely brushing against Sam’s cock. Enough for Sam to feel it, but not enough to do much more than drive him crazy. “God, I can’t get enough of you. Wish you could see yourself. You have any idea what I want to do with you right now? I’m gonna…”

 

Sam listened to Dean’s steady voice and let his eyes roll back in his head. Dean’s voice, the stinging heat of his ass from both hand and belt, his cock just barely rubbing against Dean’s hip, the pressure on his windpipe only letting in sips of air, heightening everything. He was so lost in all the different emotions and sensations that it took him a second to even register the sound of the door and the angry voice shouting at Dean.

 

__________

 

 

Dean whipped around, shielding his brother as the door slammed open. Before he even had a chance to react, he was laid out flat on the floor and his mother had her knee in the small of his back. He grunted in pain as his arm was wrenched about as high as it would go without breaking.

 

“Dean Winchester, what the hell are you doing?!” Mary shouted at him. “It was a simple disagreement and you…you do _this_ to him?! Sammy, honey, are you okay? Sweetheart?”

 

“Huh?” Sam blinked hazily. He knew he had to pull himself out of this fog, but he couldn’t quite get his brain to focus yet.

 

“He’s your brother, Dean!” Mary went back to shouting at her oldest.

 

“Mom, wait. Hold on. Let me explain,” Dean spoke as clearly as he could with his face pushed into the floor.

 

“Explain?!” Mary yelled. “How do you explain beating your brother over a small argument? This is…”

 

“Mom?” Sam shook his head to clear it. “Mom, s’okay. He wasn’t…this is all a really big misunderstanding. Can you let him up?”

 

“You, stay there,” Mary ordered Dean as she stood and made her way back over to Sam. Dean pushed himself to a seated position, but stayed where he was told otherwise.

 

“Here,” Dean fished in his pocket and held out the key to the shackles. “Sammy, are you gonna be okay to stand on your own?”

 

“Yeah?” it was more of a question than an answer.

 

Mary spotted Sam’s clothes over near the wall and collected them before she let him down. She rubbed his arms, knowing they had to be completely numb from being stretched above his head. He smiled in thanks, but moved between her and Dean as soon as he had pulled his clothes back on.

 

“I don’t really understand how this can be some big misunderstanding, boys,” Mary glared at Dean as she tugged Sam closer to her. Her ‘mama bear’ temper, as John used to jokingly call it when she would get overprotective of the boys, was fired up.

 

“Um, well…” Sam shifted his weight around and looked at his feet.

 

“It’s…we’re…” Dean wasn’t having any luck figuring out where to start either.

 

The brothers looked at each other. They’d chosen to hide their relationship from their mother for a reason. She was already reeling from suddenly finding herself thirty-some-odd years in the future, and all of the complications that went along with that. And then she’d been upset to learn that they’d been raised as hunters, which she had never wanted for them. How were they supposed to explain to her that they were even further from normal than that?

 

Mary took in the look that Sam and Dean shared. She forced herself to see beyond what she thought was happening and her brain quickly started making connections. She wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about the connections her brain was making, though.

 

“Look, Mom, there’s not exactly an easy explanation for this,” Dean finally spoke up from his place on the floor.

 

“You boys weren’t fighting. Were you?” Mary asked slowly, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

 

“No,” Dean answered. “It’s…this life…it’s hard. You don’t get to have the relationships that most people do. And the ones you do get can sometimes change.”

 

Dean slowly got to his feet, moving cautiously just in case Mary was planning on tackling him again. Sam was shaking from a combination of nerves and from being snapped out of everything too quickly. It wasn’t healthy, and right now Dean just wanted to get his brother to bed, take care of him, and get him settled down, not stand here trying to justify the relationship they had chosen to be in.

 

That’s what it really came down to, he realized. It was his life. His choice. Well, his and Sam’s. And they chose each other. Without ever being forced into it. Every single time, they chose each other.

 

“We’ve tried for ‘normal’,” Dean explained. “Sam tried a couple of times. I tried a couple of times. None of them took because they weren’t right. Finding out about this, us, I’m sure it can’t be easy. I won’t apologize for this though, and neither will Sam. I need to go take care of him now. If you’re gone by the time I get done, I…I guess I’ll understand. Come on, Sammy.”

 

Mary watched Dean lead Sam down the hall. Dean was right, this was a lot to wrap her head around. She waited until they disappeared into Dean’s room and then she made her way to the kitchen. She made a pot of coffee on auto-pilot and sat down at the table and stared into her cup.

 

On the one hand, they were _brothers_. Her sons, for crying out loud. How was she supposed to just be okay with the fact that they were in a romantic relationship? But on the other hand, if she was being completely honest with herself, hadn’t she already had some inkling that Sam and Dean were closer than most brothers? Even considering everything the boys had been through in their lives, a blind man could see that the love those two had for each other went beyond brotherly.

 

Mary frowned down at her coffee mug as she thought some more. Come to think of it, Dean had never asked her to ‘just be okay’ with all of this. He had explained his and Sam’s relationship, and acknowledged that it was something that might be difficult for her to accept, but he’d never asked her to just immediately come to terms with the idea.

 

“I was thinking that a cup of coffee sounded good, but if it’s so bad that you’re giving it a death glare, I might pass.”

 

Mary jumped a little at the voice behind her. She turned to see Dean standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

“Just thinking,” she smiled. She took a sip of the coffee and almost immediately spit it back out. “Cold,” she laughed.

 

“Let me get you another then?” Dean asked.

 

Mary nodded and passed her cup over. Dean fixed both of their coffees and sat across from her at the table.

 

“Is Sam alright?” Mary asked.

 

“He’s upset,” Dean admitted. “It’ll probably hit him more tomorrow than it is tonight, though. He’s sort of emotionally all over the place right now from…uh, I guess you probably don’t want to hear about that part. Anyway, he’s asleep now. He’s gonna be off for a day or two, though.”

 

“Will it be okay if I check in on him in the morning?”

 

“In the morning?” Dean repeated. His face fell. “Right. Um, yeah. To say goodbye?”

 

“Goodbye?” it was Mary’s turn to repeat Dean’s words. “No. Dean, I can’t say that I can just flip a switch and wrap my head around the idea of you and Sam together. Nothing since I was brought back has been as easy as that, though. If you can give me some time to get used to it, I think that’s all I’ll need.”

 

“Wait. Really?” Dean asked cautiously.

 

“Really,” Mary reached across the table to take his hand. “You and Sam, what you have is special. Not many people get to have the kind of love I can see between you two. And I guess there’s a part of me that knew from the very beginning that you two were going to have something special together. Even before Sammy was born, you were drawn to him. Do you remember?”

 

“Whenever I could I would put my head against your stomach and talk to him,” Dean had to dig for the memory, but it was there. “I think I just about drove you crazy with that.”

 

“I could barely get you to say two words to me, but you’d talk on and on to Sammy,” Mary smiled at her own memory of it. “The only way I could get you to do anything was to tell you it was for the baby. So yes, I really will be okay with it. Just promise me one thing?”

 

“Anything,” Dean nodded.

 

“Always check the door and make sure it’s closed? Because accepting or not, there are certain things a mother does _not_ need to see!

**Author's Note:**

> So in my head, Mary finding out was supposed to be funnier and not quite so angst-y. Oh well. I do feel a little bad for the boys, though. This is the second story in a row where I've interrupted them right in the middle of fun. Winchesters Ruin Everything is the other one, if you want to give that one a read. It's a much better story than this one is. I promise. Anywho, I'd love to hear what you think. Love y'all!
> 
> 1/23/2018: Hey everybody. I know I mentioned in a couple of comments that I was going to add a second chapter to this, but the muse is just flat out refusing to work with me on it. I've tried. And tried. And tried some more. I swear I really have. It just isn't coming together and anything I actually manage to write sounds really obviously forced. So I'm giving in and marking it as complete. My apologies for not delivering on another chapter. Maybe, hopefully, something will come together at some point, but for now I'm going to end it here. Thank you all for reading. <3


End file.
